<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dientes de león by vonwettin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054031">Dientes de león</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonwettin/pseuds/vonwettin'>vonwettin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Time Loop, no es muy shippy pero era mi intención hacerlo ship so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonwettin/pseuds/vonwettin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-No seas dramática, nos veremos en un rato.</p><p>Asiente, se inclina y deja un breve beso en la frente de su diosa.</p><p>-Nos vemos luego entonces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Sothis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dientes de león</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las manos se mueven despacio y con habilidad, en cuidados movimientos trenzan entre sí los tallos verdes que sostienen brillantes flores, de amarillos pétalos y resplandecientes como el mismo oro. Las palmas de Byleth están cubiertas de heridas, de callos, de pruebas de sus mil batallas, sus mil entrenamientos, pero los dedos que tratan las flores son delicados, incapaces de herir ninguna de las plantas que sostienen, formando una corona que sería digna de un líder, de un rey o incluso de una emperatriz.</p><p>Alza su creación en la pálida y verdosa luz y observa a la muchacha estirada en su trono a través del perfecto agujero. Aun con la penumbra en la que se encuentran sumidos, los brotes se abren paso, la naturaleza no dejándose amedrentar gracias a los poderes de la Diosa.</p><p>-¿Te diviertes?</p><p>El tono de Sothis ha perdido parte de su desdén inicial, o tal vez es Byleth quien ya se ha acostumbrado a escucharla...Un pensamiento así podría haber hecho sonreír a otro, pero ella nunca ha sido buena expresándose.</p><p>Asiente.</p><p>-Es para ti.</p><p>-Lo sé. -Hay vergüenza bajo su altanería, suficiente para impulsarla a abandonar su asiento y, a largos pasos, aproximarse a su invitada.- Siempre las haces...Aunque has mejorado mucho desde la primera vez.</p><p>No es algo que Byleth recuerde bien, los acontecimientos en aquel plano siempre son difusos, se le antojan difíciles de rememorar aun cuando terminan aquel ciclo, pero no cree que Sothis tenga motivo ninguno para engañarla. Alza ambas manos, ofreciendo su corona terminada a la diosa, flores amarillas brillando y titilando como la llama de una vela que amenaza con extinguirse.</p><p>-Dime, ¿No te cansas de esto? -Sothis no agacha la cabeza, no todavía al menos, y la observa con ojos entrecerrados, inquisidores a través de una expresión imposible de leer, pero que, por fortuna, ya conoce demasiado bien.</p><p>-¿Cansarme…? ¿De qué? </p><p>No la entiende, pero no hacían falta palabras para saberlo.</p><p>-De esto -Repite, como si así fuese más fácil de entender, un amplio gesto abarcando cuanto puede con su pequeño brazo. Las flores que se iluminan, el trono de piedra, la oscuridad de la estancia...Antes le aterraba, en ocasiones aun lo hace, pero Byleth está ahí, no tiene porque temer- De repetirlo todo una y otra vez.</p><p>Niega, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, e insiste nuevamente con su corona. Tiene poco tiempo, y antes de olvidarla, antes de ser olvidada, quiere dejarle un presente, algo que la Sothis que despierta en el pasado, que pregunta su nombre y su cumpleaños, pueda tener para hacerle compañía.</p><p>-Estoy segura de que hay un buen final, uno en el que no desaparezcas y en el que puedan resolver sus diferencias. -Ha sido la mentora de todos por tanto tiempo, por tantas repeticiones, que incluso cuando su memoria es borrada, siente que los conoce...Si una sola cosa fuese distinta, podría haber sido Edelgard quien acabase tirada, abrazando su hacha como único consuelo, mientras que Dimitri se alza con sus tropas.</p><p>Por eso Claude es su favorito.</p><p>-No deberías preocuparte por mi desaparición, aun cuando no me oyes, no es posible que el inicio se termine.</p><p>Byleth por fin se alza cuando Sothis agacha su cabeza y permite que las flores se coloquen sobre sus cabellos, una corona digna de una santa incluso. Sonríe, alargando la misma mano callosa y cubierta de heridas para acariciar su mejilla.</p><p>-No seas dramática, nos veremos en un rato.</p><p>Asiente, se inclina y deja un breve beso en la frente de su diosa.</p><p>-Nos vemos luego entonces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé como de popular será este ship pero a mí siempre me consigue dar en la patata, Sothis lover 420 amigos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>